


Forgotten

by Whistle_Mist



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2019: Whistle Mist's Card [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, stress position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: There was always a problem with sneaking into the compound that belongs to the Al Ghul's. That main problem was simple. You shouldn't, you don't because you could die.





	Forgotten

There was always a problem with sneaking into the compound that belongs to the Al Ghul's. That main problem was simple. You shouldn't, you don't because you could die.

That notion had crossed Tim's mind over the years. He was worried about it of course but he needed information. There was something in the ancient scroll that could help him save an old friend from dying.

If he could just sneak in, get a copy, taking a picture that he could leave within them knowing he was even there. Taking a small breath Tim continued down the halls sticking to the shadows. This was normally not a problem but the place was filled with assains,

Worst still, a certain brat, who was the new the head of the Demon Head, had a high chance of finding out he had been there or was in the place. Standing still Tim waited for someone to move before rushing over into a room. Closing the door carefully Tim snuck over to where the scroll would be.

Avoiding the trap Tim opened the small panel in the wall. Pulling out the boxes he scrolled through them until he found the one he was looking for. Gently opening it he set it on the floor. Taking out a small camera Tim quickly took snapshots of each page. Rolling it back up he put it away.

Now all he had to do was get out of here.

Turning around Tim froze seeing a large dog there. "Titus... don't-"

To late. The dog barked loudly seeming happy to see him.

"Crap!" Tim gasped in a whisper before looking around. Running the window he got it opened. Just before he could leap out a line shot out wrapping around his waist and with a harsh yank he was pulled back in landing with a hard thud. "Ahh! Ow! That hurt!"

"I am aware that it hurt, Drake, that's why I did it," Damian walked over looking at him. "Tt. I have a front door."

"Yeah, well, I have a lock pick." Sitting up Tim rubbed his stomach a little. "Miss? Normally you go for ribs."

"I never miss," Crossing his arms, Damian, now twenty-four stood much to taller and way to board. Not as broad as Bruce but, damn, "What are you doing here?"

"I need something," No use lying, it wouldn't work anyways. "Anyways, I got what I need so... can I go free? Please?"

"You broke in and expect me to let you go that easily?"

"Is it too much to be hopeful?"

\--

"You could have just hit me!" Tim yelled as he struggled to stay on his toes. "You know when you said you were gonna string me up, I didn't know you meant it literally!"

In the room, there was a large beam high above with a long rope hanging down. It leads to where Tim had his arms tied behind his back, Legs folded the ropes keeping like that so he was forced to try and place on the front of his toes. It was hard to keep a balance like that, the pain flares in his feet and lower body as he hung there.

"You're such a bastard!" Tim yelled gasping in pain as he slipped the rope yanking up to send a flare of pain. Struggling he managed to get back on his toes again. "Okay, I'm sorry, let me go now! ... Damian! Ugh, damn it... how the hell am I gonna get out of this one???"

\--  
The next morning Tim groaning in pain as his body ached. Damn, had that pissed off his murderous brother that much? Plus now Tim was getting worried. He had been able to take his pills yet.

He could already feel the start of the symptoms from not having them. "Damian! Damn it, Damian! I have to take my medicine!"

Continue to yell for a while Tim was interrupted by someone, not for a good reason they put a gag on him to shut up his screaming. Growling around the gag Tim glared up at the man trying to curse him or to get Damian for him.

Two times someone had come in, fed him something, whatever it was it was okay, and let him use the bathroom. Well, manhandled him, which was super embarrassing! Tim was going to yell at Damian for this shit later!

The only thing was the worry of the pills. Once he was strung up again his legs shaking Tim let out a painful groan. Why the hell was Damian keeping him here like this? Last time he snuck in, yeah, Damian had locked him up but in a cell! For a day! Nothing like this!

For hours Tim hung them trying to focus on getting out. Luck would have it that they knew how to tie him up. Lack of medication, withdrawals setting in made it harder for Tim to think.

\--

Fear had set into Tim's heart and mind. This wasn't a game. This wasn't a small spat like the other times. Before Damian let him go after a day. Hell, they sometimes ever had lunch or dinner or something. Admittedly it was part of how they got along.

Three days in this hell hole? Was there something that he had done to piss Damian off to actually torture him?! Even moving slightly had caused a flared body sending it right to his mind. Whimpering around the damn thing in his mouth Tim could tell he was drooling. The lack of water throughout the day didn't help. It didn't help that the leather in his mouth made him drool.

Closing his eyes Tim started to think of anything else than the fact that Damian had chosen to keep him here. To torture him... So, much for family bonding. Tim should have known better than to hope for that.

\--

It was too hot and too cold. It was too much. Tim knew that he was screwed now. He had caught a cold down here in hell. With no spleen now it was worse. Bearly breathing, eyesight cloudly. Even trying to ignore the allusions to so much energy.

Shivering or shaking? What was different now? His muscles were tearing on a micro- level. Did he even have legs now? Or did someone cut them off? If did why did it still hurt the same? WHimpering Tim hug there eyes glazed over in both pains, delirious with no hope left.

A part of him wished that Damian had killed him with a sword they letting him die by a cold that was clearly turning into pneumonia.  
As his vision faded in and out as he hugs there unmoving Tim tried to put a sentence together. ANything to make his mind work but the second he thought of something the second it went away.

Suddenly he was moved. What should have been a scream came out a whimper. It was probably the guards again. They liked to pull on the rope just to make him struggle to get his footing. Idiots... he had given up on balancing on his toes anymore. All he did was hang there waiting for death.

Suddenly his legs burst into burning pains pulling cries of pain that nearly made it past the gag. Whimpering Tim bearly heard his own muffled voice begging them to kill him. A voice answered him back. Whatever it was Tim couldn't hear them as everything faded into darkness.

\--

First thing Tim noticed when he woke up was the smell of lavender vanilla. It was comforting, one he had smelt for years back home. Slowly opening his eyes Tim found himself in a very comfortable bed.

Shift very slightly caused everything to hit him at once. His head hurt badly, chest felt like someone set a fire in him and his legs burned so badly Tim just wnate3d to chop them off. Shaking Tim cried out in pain. His throat tightened as it burned causing him to whimper.

"Lay down!" Someone snapped and soon there where hands forced him back on the bed. A small bowl was brought up to him. Water? Tim downed it as fast as he could as someone helped the back of his neck. "Careful... you are... not well."

Once it was gone Tim let himself before moved back down. SOon a warm fuzzy feeling settled in his stomach. At the same time, the pain started to melt away. Pain killers? Mixed with water? Whatever ti felt nice even if it came with a high.

Eyes forcing Tim looked over seeing Damian there. A rare look of guilt painted all over his face. Eyes stinging Tim got the word across with just a look of betrayal. "Why?"

Gut twisting Damian looked away before back. A long moment passed before he admitted with ashamed voice. "I... I forgot you were in there. I only meant... for an hour. Then there was something... I was distracted and forgot that you were in there."

Damian wanted curses, anger, rage but when Drake- Timothy, looked at him with hurt and turned away his gut sank. He had no right to ask for forgiveness. It only hurt worse when he could hear small almost silent sobs coming from his bother.

For a second Damian thought it was because he was trying to hide it. The sickening truth hit the Demon Head like a smack to face when it caught up to him that Tim wasn't trying to hide anything. No, his brother was too broke to express his sorrow.

That was the notion that things were never going to be okay with them ever again.


End file.
